1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and kits for detecting microorganisms on a surface by applying a cleaning composition comprising a peroxide source on a surface and using an acoustic device to detect the presence of microorganisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disease causing microorganisms cannot be seen or heard but they are everywhere. The spread of germs may be prevented by good hygiene practices and disinfection methods. Despite cleaning and disinfection, a germ-free environment cannot be guaranteed. The only way for a consumer to determine if a surface has been disinfected is to test the surface. Accordingly, there is a need for a consumer to determine if a surface is germ-free.
At present, there are no simple or even available tests for consumers to determine if a particular surface is disinfected. Consumers typically apply cleaning products to household surfaces and wipe the surfaces with a towel or a wipe. However, consumers do not really know if the surface has been completely disinfected. Furthermore, there are no products in the market that provide cues (i.e. audio cues) to consumers to really determine if a surface is disinfected. The present invention addresses this problem.
Advantageously, the methods and kits of the invention provide a suitable test for consumers to determine if a surface is disinfected. Consumers can simply apply a cleaning composition containing a peroxide source onto a household surface suspected of having microorganisms and then use an acoustic device to detect if a surface still contains microorganisms. Therefore, consumers will at least have an audio cue on whether the surface is disinfected.
The patent literature generally discloses that a peroxide source that comes in to contact with catalase will produce oxygen and water. However, nothing in the patent literature generally discloses that consumers can use an acoustic device (i.e. microphone) to detect if a household surface has been disinfected, thereby providing an audio cue for the consumer.
EP223479 generally discloses a method for disinfecting a medical device comprising enzymatic neutralization of a hydrogen peroxide solution. EP223479, however, fails to disclose using an acoustic device to detect if a household surface has been disinfected, thereby providing an audio cue for the consumer.
US20050283045 generally discloses a capsule medical instrument having a capsule which can be swallowed into a body cavity and an oxygen generator provided within said capsule. US20050283045 however, fails to disclose using an acoustic device to detect if a household surface has been disinfected, thereby providing an audio cue for the consumer.
US20070154466 generally discloses an implantable and insertable medical devices (also referred to herein as internal medical devices), which contain one or more peroxide-converting catalysts. US20070154466 however, fails to disclose using an acoustic device to detect if a household surface has been disinfected, thereby providing an audio cue for the consumer.
EP486653 generally discloses a method for disinfecting, moistening, and neutralizing contact lenses. EP486653 however, fails to disclose using an acoustic device to detect if a household surface has been disinfected, thereby providing an audio cue for the consumer.